


Masquerade

by franciskerst



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franciskerst/pseuds/franciskerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that could have been... and was not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

MASQUERADE

We were once in Venice  
During the Carnival,  
Do you remember it?

We were both attending  
A lush private party  
In this ancient palace,  
Nobly decayed and dank,  
Whose rich owners and guests  
Weren't quite what they seemed...

So we weren't either:  
Sent there to meet a man  
Who never did appear  
(He will be found at dawn,  
Drifting in the canal)

We waited and waited,  
Scanning the masquerade;  
I was an admiral  
And you a cat burglar;  
I wore a red jacket,  
You hardly had to change...  
You left with a sailor,  
I spent the night alone.

And though, we shared a while  
Of silent harmony,  
As we bent together  
Over the balustrade,  
To watch the fireworks  
Reflected in the sea,  
My hand on your shoulder,  
My chest against your back...

I didn't see your eyes,  
You didn't say a word,  
Then, why was I so sure  
Of your unvoiced answer  
To my unspoken call?

And yet, I didn't dare  
And you didn't either;  
I left you free yourself  
Of me and walk slowly,  
So slowly through the dark...

He was tall and handsome,  
The lad who caught your arm  
And led you to the door,  
Clear eyes, dark hair, trim look,  
An easy turn of wit  
A feline elegance;  
"Your type, I guess, my friend  
And the night is still young".

"He knows our man" you said,  
"We'll search the surroundings"  
I smiled and looked away,  
As I was meant to do,  
As you did so more times...

And I remained thinking  
Of you, of me, of things,  
I'll never say, of fears,  
Of denied hopes and needs,  
And I remained raving:

The picture of my life  
In this crazy daydream  
Looks like a spinning top,  
Throbbing with light and noise  
Under a child's impulse.

Now, the band is playing,  
The party sways and whirls,  
Brings along its dancers,  
As a maddening pace  
Sweeps away the remorse,  
But the shadow of death  
Has fallen on my soul...

For this devilish game,  
Where everything is fake,  
Has me doomed to the fate  
Of laughing and dancing,  
When I feel only loss.

Why is the heart of Man  
So haughty and so vain  
To be wary of Truth,  
And as much of silence,  
And more than Death itself  
To be afraid of Love?

Francis Kerst


End file.
